


Psychology Textbook

by wehaveahulkduh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Best Friends, College AU, M/M, boyfriend sweater, like the prettiest smol bean ever, lukas is a psychology student, lukas is super pretty btw, matthias is a pre med student, they cute, vlad the roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehaveahulkduh/pseuds/wehaveahulkduh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthias can't deny that Lukas is beautiful. </p><p>But he doesn't see him as a love interest...</p><p>...yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychology Textbook

The campus clock chimes nineteen hundred hours, and a young pre-med student, Matthias Køhler, makes his way out of the lecture hall. He begins ambling to the dining hall, a spring to his step that almost always seems to be present. He waves and sends a dazzling grin to many of his friends as they pass. Entering the building, he quickly buys his dinner.

Cyan eyes scan the tables, but it doesn't take long to find who he's looking for. He settles across from the Norwegian, smiling in his direction. "Hello, Lukas!"

"Hey, Matthias," Lukas replies, glancing up from his book. 

Matthias takes a moment to gaze at the other. His studious indigo eyes look into Matthias' cerulean. Light blonde hair falls over one eye. A clip holds back some of his hair. Shadows cast over his face, accentuating his delicate features. All in all, the Norwegian looks just as beautiful as always. 

Matthias can't deny the fact that the shorter is good-looking: he'd be lying if he said different. Despite this, Matthias doesn't see him as a potential love interest, but as a very good-looking friend. 

"Test tomorrow?" 

"No, just reviewing a bit." Matthias nods, taking a bite of his sub. "How are you?"

"Doing well," the Dane grins. "I got a B on the last O Chem test, but the teacher curved it so I had almost a hundred percent."

"That's good."

Their conversation lasts another half hour, before the shorter bids farewell. A few minutes pass, when the Dane notices the psychology book left on the table. Barely thinking, the Dane sets it into his bag. 'I'll just take it back to him later.'

Matthias then gets up, gets rid of his garbage, and heads to his final class. 

-:-

Three hours later, Matthias flops onto his bed, slightly exhausted. His last class always takes a lot out of him. Slowly, he forces himself to sit up. He yawns, pulling off his tee shirt. He replaces his jeans with joggers, before remembering the book in his bag. 

Matthias jumps up, excited to see his best friend again. He grabs the book, and forgets a shirt in the process of getting to the other's room. He walks right in. "Hey, Luk- oh..."

In front of him is the Norwegian, curled up into himself, clutching the blanket. Hair sweeps over his face, eyelashes brushing cheeks. Matthias loses his breath. 

How could his best friend be this... gorgeous?

Never before had Matthias even thought about cuddling up to the older, shorter man. But now-

His thoughts are interrupted by a small, adorable yawn. Lukas slowly rises, eyes still closed. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed, his eyes slipping open. "Oh, hey Matthias."

Lukas stands, stretching. Matthias nearly faints, seeing him act so... adorable. His eyes run over the other's figure. The clip is missing, so his hair is all over his face. Matthias recognizes the university sweatshirt the smaller wears. It must be his own. 

The Norwegian senses his gaze, looking at his top. "Oh, sorry. You left this hoodie here. I forgot to return it."

"It's fine," the Danish man squeaks. He tears his eyes from the other, looking to the book in his hands. "I-I brought your book."

"Thanks..." Matthias holds it out, seeing Lukas' sweater paws. Lukas takes it, getting a good look of the other. He sets down the book, eyeing his best friend. "Hey, are you okay?" He pushes the too-long sleeve to his elbow. Standing on tiptoes, he presses the back of his hand to the taller man's forehead. "You're flushed and really warm... Are you not feeling well?"

"No, I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Matthias nods, not trusting his voice anymore. The Norwegian is just so close to him, warm breath rolling over his chest. 

'God damn it, Matthias! Pull yourself together! You've never felt this way before.'

Some hair falls in front of Lukas' face, as he lacks his clip. Without his consent, Matthias' hand starts moving up. 

'No, wait. Don't do that.'

Lukas notices the hand nearing his face. 

'Now he's noticed! You idiot!'

Matthias momentarily stops mentally yelling at himself, feeling the silky hair under his fingers. He softly pushes it behind the other's ear. 

'Okay, now take your hand away. Stop being weird.'

Instead, he cups the smaller man's cheek. 

'Shit, you dumbass! What are you doing?!'

Instead of staring at the Dane like he's a madman, Lukas leans into the touch. Matthias gently strokes his pale cheek with his thumb, causing the other to close his eyes.

'Okay... He isn't annoyed... But what do I do now?'

After a minute of standing there, the Danish man finds himself leaning down. 

'Now what the hell are you doing, you dumbass?! Stop that right n-'

His thoughts are cut off, as soon as his lips meet Lukas'. Matthias can hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears, as he moves his lips against the other's. What surprises him more than his own actions is when Lukas responds by moving his own lips. After a few moments, Matthias' hands move lower, hooking around the smaller man's waist. He pulls him flush against his body, not breaking the kiss. Lukas' arms wrap around his neck, hands finding silky golden hair. 

After what feels like an eternity, the two pull away, still holding each other. Lukas rests his head against the Danish man's chest, while Matthias rests his chin on top of it. "Matthias?"

"Hm?"

"Do you fancy me?"

Matthias pauses, everything about him still. Lukas looks up, causing the Dane's heart to leap into his throat. 

'Do I fancy him? I can't just like him as a friend, after all that. I enjoyed it too much...'

He looks down at the older. He thinks about all the times they've spent together. He think about how perfect they are. He thinks about how he can see a future with the smaller man. He thinks about them. And it all becomes clear. 

"I... I do..."

Lukas smiles. "Good."

He stands on tiptoes, brushing his lips against Matthias'. But before much else can happen, they're interrupted. 

Behind them, someone clears their throat. It's Lukas' roommate, Vlad. The two jump apart. "Uh, sorry to interrupt. I need my textbook..."

"I should probably head back to my room... See you tomorrow?" Matthias asks Lukas, realizing the time. 

Lukas pecks his lips. "God natt, Matthias."

"Godnat, Lukas, godnat, Vlad."

"Noapte buna, Matthias," Vlad adds, watching the Dane leave, closing the door. He looks over to his roommate, confused. "Since when are you two dating?"

"Oh, now, I guess," Lukas muses, looking high off love. Vlad just smiles slightly, before shaking his head and getting to his reading. 

Lukas just smiles to himself, and lies down. Burying his nose into the hoodie, he lets himself drift back asleep, wrapped in Matthias' scent.


End file.
